My Love
by wickedlover87
Summary: Very near, stood a very beautiful Adonis, my man and my man only I liked to claim on him and him only. I loved him with everything fiber of my being. My eyes stared him down, looking all over my beautiful Adonis, my man and my man only." please review!


AN: Ok so this is just something that I've written a little while ago, it's based off of Edward & Bella...This is technically the first story I've written for Twilight so please be kind. And please review! I've been wanting to write more for Twilight lately, besides my Harry Potter stories, which I wouldn't mind if you read those too. For now this is a one shot, unless somebody can convince me otherwise : ) Oh and this is human only. Though I may be convinced to write in a vampire mode if somebody convinces me too. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

A breeze from the outside weather, cold and brisk flew in from the window towards the bed, a smell of an upcoming rain was certain to be near. The soft and silky feel of the sheets, the darkness of the room, the sheer anticipation of the luxurious pleasures that had yet to occur.

Very near, stood a very beautiful Adonis, my man and my man only I liked to claim on him and him only. I loved him with everything fiber of my being. My eyes stared him down, looking all over my beautiful Adonis, my man and my man only.

I stood and walked over to him, he was fully clothed; such a crime in my eyes. Such a beautiful body should be revealed to me, it was only fair after all. With the bed as it was immediately at our pleasure and all I could dream of was of him above me, teasing me and loving me all at the same time, I needed him inside me. I needed this just as my lungs needed the ability to breathe air. Looking into his eyes, my hands began to wander over his chest, his most amazing and beautiful chest, perfectly shaped. I was in heaven from the very beginning. His hands slowly came around my waist. Dipping his head down and kissing me, taking my breath away, and right away I was swooning, melting at the knees. He held on tight to me and I melted all the more. There was no need for talking, we knew exactly what we wanted. It was simple in both of our minds: urgent! Each needed the other.

The kiss ended all too soon, and he led me to the bed. I let him lay down first, I was all for what I had planned I was going to do to him, to his amazing body. After all it was only payback from the previous time he teased me so. I looked down at his gorgeous body, the desire in my eyes only proving just how much I loved him and how much I wanted him at this moment.

"Sweetcheeks," he said in that appealing British accent of his, I swore just the sound of his voice could send me over the edge. Not to mention, I loved the nickname he'd given me. "Love, you're making me nervous by staring so…..hungrily."

I grinned and giggled slightly as I knew every step of what I was about to do. This was new territory but I knew we were both definitely in for a treat tonight. Instead of answering his words , I crouched down to his stomach, just above him. I looked into his eyes and saw……. Desire. I knew I was going to have to practically pin him down to keep him from stopping me, but once I started I wondered how quickly he would submit. I made sure he was watching and hadn't thrown his head back against my pillow. I always loved having his scent on my pillow, when he wasn't there at night, just having his scent helped me to sleep.

I began to kiss the sides of his stomach, letting my favorite part of his anatomy move against my neck as I left scorching kisses on him. I kissed right above his right hipbone, almost attacking him as I sucked on him. I could feel him twitch and then I knew, he was mine, all mine. My hands were on his thighs. I kissed lightly in the middle and then sucked hard, almost animal like to right above his left hipbone, kissing lightly inward until I knew he was having trouble resisting to stop me and switch places with me. To make things interesting, with my right hand, I gently held his balls in the cup of my hand. He moaned for me, oh that excited me, it only increased my excitement to hear him moan for me.

I kissed lightly on him before reaching the tip of my prize and kissed the head; letting my tongue take him before he could reach me with his strong arms and force me up. Wordlessly, soundlessly but eagerly I drew the rest of him into my mouth, my sweet hot mouth! I swirled my tongue on his tip while he was still in my mouth and he moaned again, deeply this time. God that was such an amazing sound, because of it, I quickly took all of him in to a deep throat position. This caused him to only moan so much more and I was spurred on to new heights. I could hear him calling my name. His moaning only increased my want. I bobbed my head up and down, each time taking his hot, and incredibly hard cock completely and entirely into my mouth until I could feel him pulsing; so close to coming in my mouth deep into my throat. I kept going, sucking harder and harder while still deep as my head bobbed up and down until he couldn't take it any longer and he released himself inside of my mouth. I sucked on him as long as he came, when he was done, I swallowed and then released him from my mouth and smiled sweetly at him. His face was in shock that I had just done what I had done.

"Baby," he rasped with an anguished look on his face. "That was incredible." He pulled me to his chest. He drew me in for a sweet kiss, the taste of his seed still remaining on my lips.

"I love you so much," he said as he flipped us both over into a new and exciting position. He repeated his words in whisper direct to my ear and then he started kissing my neck, and blowing into my ear. His words, his touch, his scent only served to cause my arousal to soar.

I tried to get out an 'I love you too' but words could not escape my mouth, especially seeing as how his mouth was working its own magic on me at the nape of my neck. He was so enticing it was incredible. If he only knew just how soaked I was for him at this moment.

"You my dear are wear far too many pieces of clothing," he said in that amazing voice of his.

"I do, do I?" I responded clearly wanting him to do something about it.

"I guess I will have to do this myself won't I?"

"If you insist," I said and grinned.

He began by taking my shirt off, running his hands under the shirt on my sides. Oh the way this man could get me going and only by the simplest touch. He had gotten my shirt completely off and started in on unfastening taking my Victoria Secret bra off as well. Moving even closer he started on my neck near where my vocal cords would be, my body instantly reacted making my back arch towards him, only making it easier for him to undress me. My breasts were extremely perky and my nipples were just waiting to be taken. As if reading my mind, before I knew it, his tongue was working its magic on my right breast. I gasped at the contact, making my body shift towards him, only making him groan once again, he bit me when I had moved and it had only made me moan even more. His hand began to massage the other one as he still had one in his mouth.

I could only watch for so long before my own head went back against the pillow, completely mesmerized by the workings of his tongue. If anything, I moaned even more for him. I could hear a chuckle from him after I had begun to moan. He stopped.

"Enjoying this sweetcheeks?" Hell yes I was but I was too gone to voice my reply immediately.

"An answer would suffice, unless you didn't want me to do this," he said as his hands began to make their way to my jeans, to the front, to the button, he held onto it not unbuttoning but instead, unzipping them. My hips bucked a little towards his hands.

"Yes baby I am," I answered, he smiled and continued. I was soaked as well and couldn't wait for my lover to discover that fact for himself.

He unbuckled my jeans and began to take the jeans off to discover I was wearing a black thong to match the bra he had previously thrown to the floor. He muttered something incoherent to my hearing, a deep throated approval of my choice of fashion for my undergarments. "You've been wearing this all day??" I heard him mutter.

I laughed and replied, "Only for you babe, only for you."

He took my pants off quickly, a record I think so far, grinned and began kissing my stomach before reaching my center.

He ran his fingers just lightly above my center, "You are incredibly wet love."

He grinned and his grin only made me become more wet for him. I needed him badly.

Oh God, I thought as I saw him brush part of the thong to the side, running his finger across my slit. "Oh God." I let out at the sensation of his first touch there. I closed my eyes as he began to insert a finger inside me. "Mmmm," I moaned and from that point, I knew I was equally gone. If anybody had power over the other, he had just dethroned me and took completely control. I prepared myself to submit to his every whim.

"Tell me what you want love," he said as he inserted yet another finger as he pumped his fingers in and out of my hot core.

"You," was all I had mind to answer.

"Not yet my love, I'm going to have some fun, just like you did to me."

"Oh G—" I began to say but then my voice faded as his tongue had quickly found my center. If I wasn't gone before, I surely was now. He sucked on my clit briefly before sticking his tongue inside my folds. Good god this man was my personal sex god and here I was to keep him, all to myself, lucky me indeed.

"What was that love?" he said as he stopped and looked at my eyes that were full with desire.

"Get inside NOW!," I demanded, I now needed him badly, more so than before when we started this earlier.

"Well aren't you demanding tonight sweetcheeks?" he flashed a smile at me once again, coming closer to my lips.

Before he could try to move away, I captured his lips with an urgent kiss, my hands grabbing his sides, my hips working slyly just enough to get him to slide in before I forced him again to get in. I was so wet there was little friction, and his now hard again member seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth as I knew I had just managed to get him to slide in so easily. It felt amazing and yet so tight and yet not tight enough so I began to flex my pelvic muscles and was rewarded by another deep groan from his lips.

He bit my lip for what I had done, in retaliation and I started meeting thrusts before he could move fully enough to where he could start doing so himself.

"You'll be the death of me my dear."

"Then you'll die a happy man won't you?" He began to meet my thrusts, each time hitting just the right spot, making me moan even more. I sometimes got really loud during our lovemaking. I was glad nobody was in a room over from us, otherwise having his hand over my mouth wouldn't have been ideal for me at this moment.

He began pounding into me, only making me scream for him so much more. My eyes rolled back into my head, eyelashes fluttering, signaling to him I was so close.

"Oh no you don't sweetcheeks," he said, "this isn't close to the end just yet, I'm not done with you just yet."

I moaned at the sheer anticipation of what he had planned for me. He pulled out before I could clutch onto him making him stay longer and finishing me right there, making me the happiest woman alive. He turned me over, putting me on my knees with him behind, he entered me once again from behind, doggie style, in and out, in and out, oh my this was incredible my thoughts were raging. He took control, powerful control over my body. His firm hands holding my hips as he entered me again and again. So much deeper this way.

He whispered into my ear, "Do you want to finish this way or another way of your choice?"

A smile crept up to my face; I knew my answer right away.

"My choice."

"How do you want me sweetcheeks?" He should have already known this answer.

"Lay down love," I took control once again.

He laid down on the bed facing me, I leaned in closer to kiss him soundly on the lips as I guided him inside me, the instant contact made both of us gasp. It felt so incredible, even more so when I began to move up and down, riding him. Up and down, up and down. It was incredible, I decided to rotate my hips somewhat in a circular motion and this returned amazing results.

"Keep doing that and your going to end our lovemaking secession," he warned me through gritted teeth.

I leaned down towards his ear, nibbled on it while still rotating my hips and whispered, "I'm ready again if you are love."

I was ready to combust at the feeling of him inside me, hitting every spot, just right if even more so with me being on top of him. He began thrusting into me harder and harder and if humanly possible, faster instead of letting me go slow and torturous like, I began to scream with pleasure as I came, he held onto me tightly as he came inside me, my body falling limp into his own chest. We were both breathing extremely hard after this.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Seriously? I should be thinking after that incredible secession?

"Think about what love?"

"Do you think we just conceived our baby girl?" My heart fluttered and my smile turned into a grin.

Only he could make me gush after something so incredible after this, making my spirit soar even higher than our lovemaking had. I only hugged him tighter in response.

"Maybe so, though we should try more often as well to obtain our goal," I grinned in response.

"In that case," he started saying trying to flip me back over.

I stopped him, "No love, not right now, I'm too worn out," I laughed. "Though I wouldn't mind waking up to such a greeting." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead lovingly, now letting me cuddle into him instead of being on top and having him inside me as temptation once again before I was ready. I faded into slumber with my head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around me. I mumbled I love you to him before I surrendered to exhaustion.

* * *

AN: Ok so please review! And a few things before you review and tell me yourself.. the nickname "sweetcheeks", I know it's not a normal nickname for anybody much less Bella but the name was a fond memory for me, the name alone at least, couldn't dare to leave it out. And also I know Edward isn't British in the story but if you think about it, Rob is British so that works for me. Please review!!!!


End file.
